


Tipsy Tinsel

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drinking, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Keito and Yuto decorate their Christmas tree.





	Tipsy Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "decorating".

Yuto tromped into the living room, the box of ornaments heavy in his arms. Keito was standing there with a small glass of scotch in his hand, splaying out the tree’s branches so it filled a little more space. He offered the drink to Yuto, who shook his head quickly.

“You know I can’t handle something that strong.” Yuto declined, wrapping his arms around Keito’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. ‘I’ll just grab a beer or something.”

“But you’re cute when you’re drunk.” Keito insisted, laughing a little, Yuto pressing a big and sloppy kiss against his cheek, making Keito squirm and laugh before he pulled away.

“Okay.” Yuto said once Keito was finished fussing with the branches on the tree, placing one hand on his hip and looking around the room. “We have lights, tinsel, ornaments, and a big star for the top. It’s lights first though, right?”

Keito nodded. “We also have these.” He said, pulling a box into his lap and sitting on the couch. Yuto hurried over to sit next to him, looking in. There was a letter full of English words that Yuto couldn’t read, along with a long a lot of cylindrical tubes wrapped in paper.

“What are they?”

“Ollie sent them to me.” Keito explained, and Yuto nodded a little. He’d heard of this “Ollie” before--he was a friend of Keito’s from England that he still kept in contact with. “They’re Christmas crackers. It’s something they do over there.”

“Crackers?” Yuto asked back, the English word feeling strange on his tongue. Keito nodded, that endearing look he always wore when Yuto attempted English on his face.

“One person pulls each end, and the person that has the longer end when it breaks apart wins and gets everything that’s inside.” He explained, Yuto jumping and clapping excitedly.

“We need to try!” He said excitedly, and Keito laughed a little, nodding and handing one of the crackers over. He took hold of one end, Yuto took hold of the other, and they pulled in different directions. The small thing exploded, confetti going all over their laps, and to his delight Yuto had won out, the little toys and brightly colored paper sticking out of the opened end.

“Here, wear the crown.” Keito insisted, unfolding the thin paper crown and placing it on his head. “The yellow matches your tank top.”

“You should take a drink, because you lost.” Yuto insisted, pointing to Keito’s scotch. Keito took a quick sip, raising his eyebrows in Yuto’s direction.

“Are you sure you want to play that game?” He asked, and Yuto giggled. Keito had a higher alcohol tolerance than he did, but with his boyfriend drinking scotch and himself with a beer, it couldn’t be too bad.

It was. By the time all of the poppers had been popped, both of them were pretty far gone, and Yuto could tell because Keito’s cheeks were a perpetual pink and he himself couldn’t stop giggling, though nothing funny had happened in a while. They hadn’t made much headway in the tree decorating either; the lights were on it, but Yuto had the tinsel wrapped around himself like a feather boa.

“Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?” Yuto asked as he lurched to his feet, reaching the tinsel out in an attempt to throw it around Keito’s neck. He missed, and Keito laughed at him a little.

“You have, I think.” Keito was holding up an corgi ornament and looking at the tree as though he wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Wait wait, we need that.”

He grabbed at the tinsel, and Yuto helped the best he could to get the sparkly silver to loop evenly around the tree. They tried to hang the ornaments too, but Yuto lost interest about halfway through in favor of running his hands through Keito’s hair, mumbling compliments against his lips, and otherwise admire him, turning the pink on his cheeks into a deeper red.

“We need to decorate the tree.” Keito insisted with a bit of a laugh, taking a few steps back. “Come on. It’s almost Christmas; we’re super behind and we need to try and make our tree look better than Hikaru’s.”

“But the mole on your shoulder is cute.” Yuto whined, pointing the said beauty mark for emphasis. “Besides, we all know that the only reason it looks so good is because he didn’t let Yabu help.”

That had Keito laughing, Yuto giggling too and getting a guitar ornament shoved into his hands.

They ended up waking up late in the day, on the couch and entangled in each other, the groan Keito gave when he sat up telling Yuto that their hangovers were equally painful. Despite that though, with one glance at the tree, Yuto couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

It looked disastrous, messy and lopsided, the tinsel half falling off and the ornaments extremely uneven. It had been decorated by two drunk people and that showed, Keito covering his face with his hands when he looked at it.

“Should we fix it up?” Keito asked hesitantly. “Yamada wanted me to send him a picture of our tree, but…”

“No. I like it like that.” Yuto said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Keito’s torso to pull him back down so they could lay a bit longer. He didn’t want to get up yet, and they could always beat Hikaru in tree decorating next year.


End file.
